


A Fucking Adventure to Spooky Island

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account), purplepancakes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, sex dungeon, sex swings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepancakes/pseuds/purplepancakes
Summary: An adventure to Spooky Island to avoid the dullness of normal camp became a lot more interesting than the trio expected.





	A Fucking Adventure to Spooky Island

**Author's Note:**

> If you are ever waiting for an update and it takes forever to arrive, we're probably working on another project. To find out what we, and many other sinful authors, are working on go here ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910206 ) and see our works in progress.

Just like any other day at camp, Max complains about everything. He complains about the heat, David, the other campers, and the fact that there was nothing to do. Today was one of those days. The trio sat together in the cafeteria, eating their lunches.

“Damn, didn’t David say he was going to make that nature walk fucking interesting?” Max asked, directing his question to the two he could tolerate most. 

 

Neil looked at his food questionably. “Yeah, but how can you make staring at leaves interesting?” Max shrugged from the answer.

“Max, why don’t we just go find something else to do? Like see what creepy stuff their hiding down at Spooky Island!” Nikki excitedly suggested as she scarfed down whatever was on her tray.

Max thought for a moment, then considered the idea. “You know Nikki, you may say some stupid shit, but sometimes it helps. I guess we can miss out on whatever stupid ass activity David has planned next.”

“Well, we could go and wait in that closet over there until they leave.” Neil pointed to the door beside their table. 

“We might want to hurry though, David finished eating, and he is about to push us out the door,”Max said as he pointed at David who was talking loudly to a very dissatisfied Gwen.

The three of them jumped from the table, Nikki unsatisfied because she didn’t get to finish eating, and ran into the closet. They sat there in silence, listening to the sound of the other campers shuffling their feet out the door. Once the noise stopped, Neil swung the door open.

The curly haired boy was the first to step out of the closet taking in several deep breaths. “Oh thank God that's over, I was going to lose it if we had to stay in there for a longer amount of time.” Neil whispered quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Max rolled his eyes in response, “Quit complaining, none of us enjoyed being squished together into a closet. Let’s some exploring on Spooky Island. They started out of the dining hall and down to the lake. 

Once they go to the lake with some effort the three managed to haul over the canoe from the canoe storage over to the lake. They slid the canoe into the water and slipped into it. They started to row their way quietly towards Spooky Island as to not attract any attention from David nor the rest of the snot nosed campers. It took a good ten minutes for the trio to reach their destination, the rambunctious girl being the first to hop out onto land. 

“Hey do you think we'll run into that ghost kid again? Nikki questioned as they began to make their way down the middle of the island, the two shrugging. “I mean he's stuck here for eternity, I wouldn't be fucking surprised if he decided to pop out any second.” Max responded back along with Neil who nodded in agreement. 

A bit of walking around through the middle part of the island, the trio stumbled upon a desolate building much like Campbell's summer home, imploring with the need of curiosity to be explored.

They walk up to the ominous building, pushing the creaky door open. Max walked in casually, looking for the interesting stuff. 

“So Max …. what do expect we will find?” Neil asked cautiously as he questioned the spooky antique paintings that lined the walls. Old dusty furniture was spread in their appropriate rooms.

“Anything fucking works,” Max opened another door, Neil and Nikki following close behind. Except once they entered the room, Nikki got distracted and walked her own path. 

It took minutes of looking as useless and uninteresting vases for Max to be completely bored again and want to leave. He watched as Neil continued to look and find another door, but this one was bigger, Max paused and questioned where Nikki went. 

“Nikki?” 

“Hey Max! Look at this.” Neil captured Max’s attention with the excitement and confusion in his voice. 

Max gladly walked over to his taller friend who stood in the doorway of a room filled with fascinating and compelling toys. Some were hung on a wall, ranging from whips to bondage ropes to buttplugs. Beside the wall was a table full of other pleasure tools, including dildos, vibrators, and fleshlights.

Forgetting completely about Nikki, both boys stared in wonder at the captivating equipment that was displayed. Max walked up to the table and lifted a leather suit, showing it to the blushing boy who stood beside the chains linked to the wall. 

Max smirked, “Hmm leather, tight and hot,” he said to Neil, who already locked a pair of cuffs to his hands. Max stripped himself, leaving nothing to cover his caramel skin. Max slipped the red and black outfit on his small body, not surprised that it fits because it was a tight stretchy material. Max blushed, his ten year old dick shown proudly through the hole in the sexy suit. Neil stared lustfully at how attractive Max looked, feeling a heat emerge lower in his stomach. Max lifted the whip off the wall and marched over to Neil. 

Meanwhile in the corner of the room, a pair of eyes were watching.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: scar-collaboration  
> If you want to join a group of sinful writers or find a group who you can collab with look no further Sin Corps Army Reborn (SCAR) can be the group for you. We operate on discord. Feel free to stop by and join or see if SCAR is not for you. https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
